Love of a Prince
by Nyoka Li
Summary: On Haitus. Slash DH- Prince Harry is the crown prince of Gryffindor. He’s best friends with Prince Draconis of East Slytherin. King Thomas Riddle rules all of West Slytherin. What if Draco loves Harry? What if Riddle does too? Beware-Mushiness!
1. Prologue

Princes of Circumstance  
  
Coco Malfoy2  
  
Summery-  
Prince Harry is the crown prince of Gryffindor. He's best friends with Prince Draconis of East Slytherin. King Thomas Riddle rules all of West Slytherin. What if Draco loves Harry? What if Riddle does too? Harry is three years younger then Draco BTW.  
  
Note: Me need Beta. Give us a ring if you're interested. You don't  
need to have previous experience, and I can try to incorporate your  
ideas into it. My address is in my bio.  
Also, this is my first fic that I've actually posted anywhere. But  
that doesn't mean that I don't have plenty of ideas rolling around in  
this head of mine. Just need some encouragement if you catch my drift  
(hint- review)  
  
Warning- This is slash of the Draco/Harry kind. Don't like, don't read, don't Care. Not my problem. May be Male pregnancy. So let me know if you want it  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, long before you and I, there were five great and mighty Kingdoms: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, East Slytherin and West Slytherin.  
  
Gryffindor, to the south, was ruled by King Jameson, Queen Lilia, as well as their son, the crown prince Harold Alejandro James Potter and their daughter Amethyst Cynthia Lilia Potter. This prosperous land is known for their reserves of silver and their huge army. They value bravery and courage.  
  
To the west, lays Ravenclaw, led by the Grangers. An intelligent family, their only daughter, Hermione Andromeda Granger is the playmate of Prince Harold and the fiancée of one Duke Ronald Arthur Weasley of the Manor of Ashlin.  
  
Far to the east, the Macmillan realm of Hufflepuff resides. Led by King Adrienne and Queen Anika, the loyal and hardworking nation eagerly awaits the royal wedding of Prince Ernie to Lady Lavender in June.  
  
By far, the land of Slytherin is the largest country. However, due to civil war, the nation was divided into East and West Slytherin.  
  
East Slytherin is a rich, fertile land ruled by the Malfoys- the true rulers of all Slytherin before the war. They have a handsome son named Draconis Alexanderandro Lucius Malfoy is the figure of most girl's, and boys, if the truth be told, wet dreams.  
  
West Slytherin is most different. Captioned by King Thomas Riddle, a half- breed bastard (literally), WS is a dank and dark place full of hatred, greed and desire. The king is obsessed with Prince Harry and has been trying for years to gain his hand in marriage.  
  
In hopes of gaining assistance in their war from Gryffindor, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa have brought their son by to see the prince since his birth when Draco was three. The two immediately hit off and are now the best of friends. But it is also thought by each prince's respective countries, that they are slowly falling in love. Unfortunately, young Draco is done with falling. He's already fallen. 


	2. The way things are

Love of a Prince  
  
By Coco Malfoy2  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Oh well, here it goes- I'm gonna ask a little question, and if you know the answer, just raise your hand. If I were J.K. Rowling, would I be sitting on my ass writing fanfiction? Com'on people, it's not hard. No, I would be out writing the sixth book.  
  
Summery-  
Slash D/H- Prince Harry is the crown prince of Gryffindor. He's best friends with Prince Draconis of East Slytherin. King Thomas Riddle rules all of West Slytherin. What if Draco loves Harry? What if Riddle does too? Harry is three years younger then Draco BTW.  
  
Warning- This is slash of the Draco/Harry kind. Don't like, don't read, don't Care. Not my problem. May be Male pregnancy. So let me know if you want it  
  
Notes- This is my first fic that I've actually posted anywhere. But that doesn't mean that I don't have plenty of ideas rolling around in this head of mine. Just need some encouragement if you catch my drift (hint- review).  
  
I love to write. If you give me a review, I love you too. If you flame me, I don't care. You can't discourage real writers. They don't give a damn if you hate it, they just write.  
  
Also, Linny asked me(more like told me- no offense) if there would be violent tom. I'll need a few more reviews before I do this, because it's not in the original plot, but could work. So review!!!  
  
Let's give a thanks to my beta, Chelsea and my friend, Darkseas, who has also been a big help. Thanks to you both. This would not be possible without you.

I'm sure you're all sick of me by now, so on with the story.

{Dream}

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

* * *

Chapter 1-Dreams of Desire

Draco POV  
  
{Smirking slightly, I bend down to the bed and capture the Gryffindor's swollen lips in my own again. His emerald eyes look into my silver ones, which are heavy-lidded with desire. 'Harry' I moan. Running my tongue along his bottom lip, I am given entrance to the hot mouth and slowly begin to suck on the warm tongue offered to me. My partner lets out a low moan of complete pleasure. I then feel hands gripping my back, sliding lower and lower...}  
  
I jolt up swiftly. I'm in my, naturally, green and silver room, soaked with sweat. 'Green', I think, 'just like Harry's eyes. I wonder what shade they would be clouded with desire? Merlin they're beautiful...' My silver eyes flash open with realization 'I did not just think that!'  
  
But I did. And I've known it for ages. Every time I look in those brilliant green eyes, I can feel it. 'No, not green. More like an emerald leaf in the middle of June, but better'  
  
I've been having the same dream every day for a week, always lasting a little longer yet never finishing. I am almost eager to fall asleep again to see if Harry, for I know that it's Harry, will continue. I love the night; I love dreaming of my handsome Gryffindor every time I close my eyes.  
  
But I know that I have to stop. It was a weakness and a Malfoy should be stronger than that. And yet, I'm not, and I realized that now. I'm not strong enough. Harry Potter, the Crown prince of Gryffindor is my weakness. 'A weakness that I am more than willing to surrender myself to'. I can't think of him like this! He's my best friend for Slytherin's sake! He's three years younger then me, a mere sixteen! He's not even gay!! What about an heir? No, there are just too many complications. If I just stay away from him for a while, I'll be fine. Right?  
  
'Wrong,' says that snide voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like my Godfather- the Duke Severus. I honestly can't imagine what it's talking about.  
  
Then it hits me. It's Saturday. I visit Harry on Saturdays, and Hermione and Ron tag along for the day. I'm almost glad that they do, because then I have a reason not to jump my Harry. But Granger and Weasley always start reminding us of their upcoming marriage. It's a good thing I have Harry to keep me company, as seeing those two at it reminds me too much of what I can't have with Harry. I have to tell him exactly how I feel. But at the same time, I can't. He'd reject me, and I couldn't live with that. No, it's best that I don't tell him anything.  
  
Sliding out of my king sized bed or more, slipping on the silk sheets and hitting the ground with an undignified thud! I cross my huge room and exit the double French doors to the balcony. Sitting here is my favorite activity. I love to stare out to the east and know that that is where Harry is. There it is again! Why can't I even spend a few minutes on my balcony with out thinking of him?  
  
'Because you love him'  
  
And I know that it's true.

* * *

Third POV  
  
Ten miles away, in the peaceful land of Gryffindor, one Harry Potter was in a frenzy to prepare for the arrival of his best friend, Draco. His friends Ronald and Hermione were standing at the dresser, sniggering behind their hands as their friend desperately tried to dress perfectly.  
  
"What about this shirt? No, it's too red, don't want show off. What about the blue one? Pass me that 'Mione. How's this look? Too tight? I thought so. Don't just stand there, guys, help me!!!!"  
  
Cloths of every color where tossed all over the floor, so that you couldn't even see the color of the imported rug.  
  
Hermione, ever the logical one, was the first to speak.  
  
"Harry, you would look great in anything you wear, so just put on the green shirt so we can leave. In the name of Ravenclaw, one would almost think you have a crush on our young master Malfoy" she finished with an incredibly coy smile.  
  
Harry potter stared at her, mouth open making soundless movements. When he finally regained his composure, the first thing he said was so easy to see through, it could have been glass.  
  
"That's ridiculous Herm. I'm a guy; Draco's a guy. We're both guys!!!"  
  
"Brilliant deduction, oh your Royal Highness" Hermione murmurs under her breath. Harry hears her and his head snaps up.  
  
"You say something 'Mione? I'm afraid I missed it" Harry questions, a puzzled look on his face. It's evident that he is still pondering over Hermione's previous statement as he takes off towards the bathroom. Ron suddenly calls out to him, a serious look on his face.  
  
"Harry, mate, you are coming to our wedding, right? I...I mean we...no I was just wondering if you wanted...I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to.... but would you. Oh Merlin, doyouwannabemybestman? That is to say, would you do me the honor of attending my wedding with the position of my best man?" He finally finishes with an air of the future king of Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh...um...sure Ron. I'd love to"  
  
"Great" Hermione injects, longing to be present in the conversation again, "Draco, will be there too"  
  
But this last part is lost on Harry as he scrambles very un-prince like towards the bathroom, blushing horribly the whole way.  
  
Once the door closes with a resounding slam, Hermione turns to Ron with a smirk on her face that would have made Lucius Malfoy proud.  
  
"'Would you do me the honor....' Honestly Ron, who exactly are you trying to be? You're not Draco. They're best friends and have been for as long as Harry's been alive. And you know that Draco loves Harry and..."  
  
"Hold up Hermione!!! 'Draco loves Harry'? When did this happen? Did I miss another newsletter? You heard Harry! They're best friends and there is no reason for that to change. Ever!!"  
  
Hermione gives an exasperated sigh. Ever time she says this; Ron overreacts and needs to be reminded of the evidence. But she didn't have time for this. No, she had a wedding to plan.  
  
"Come on Ron, Harry has enough to worry about without you obsessing over the tiniest thing. You know that King tom Riddle is after him. And if we don't want Harry as the next king of West Slytherin, we also have to talk to Draco before Harry gets to him. Draco has got to start with Harry before Tom comes for another...visit. Ron, let's just leave Harry in peace. Lord knows he has enough on his hands. He has to get dressed and unless you want to spend the next two hours listening to him rave about 'amazing Draco' then we'd better move"  
  
"Fine, but I'm not happy"  
  
"You never are, love. You never are." She says before kissing her fiancée and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Harry POV  
  
I never understand what Hermione's talking about when she gets like this. I mean, I like Draco, its hard not to. But sometimes I feel so stupid and childish around him. I know that I am to marry soon; I overheard my parents talking 2 weeks ago. They're wondering if they should give me to Tom Riddle. I missed most of the conversation, but they seemed disappointed in someone.

> Begin Flashback  
  
Harry Potter crept slowly down the winding corridor towards the sound of his father's baritone voice. They were yelling, which was never a good sign. When his name was mentioned, Harry's worst fear was confirmed. They were fighting about him. His parents may not understand much about his life, but they never fought over it! It just wasn't in them. Eager to hear more, but at the same time dreading it, Harry began sneaking closer for better hearing. His father, Jameson, spoke first.  
  
"Lilia, I really did expect him to act sooner. I thought he loved Harry, really, I did!" The king sounded quite tired, as though this conversation had been going for hours. Which, Harry reflected, it probably had.  
  
"I know James, I know. I'm so disappointed in him. I must admit, he should have begun courting Harry by now." His mother, Lilia said comfortingly.  
  
After a pause, James sighed, resigned. He knew what must be done. But he didn't like it." Lilia, I don't want to force him into marriage, really, I don't. But we're not as young as we used to be sweetheart. We need a royal wedding by the time Harry is seventeen. No later. If he doesn't, we will have no choice but to give him to Riddle"  
  
Lily gasped. "But James! He's a monster. He'll only use our baby Harry and then get rid of him. King Riddle may say he loves Harry, but it's an obsession! Why if that man gets a hold of Harry..."  
  
Harry heard no more as he slid down the marble bricks. He had to get married. In a year. To Tom Riddle or some other guy that should have started by now. Why couldn't his life be normal, like Ron and Hermione's? Why couldn't he fall in love with a nice girl and get married and live happily ever after like they did in stories?  
  
End Flashback

I know feel something different for Draco then what I feel for Ron or Hermione. Sometimes I have dreams about him. They always start out great, with us standing in the middle of a white field. Then he moves in and kisses me. It's just so wrong, but it feels so right. No! Boys are supposed to like girls, not other boys! I have to stop this kind of thinking. Oh, great, I'm blushing. Did Hermione notice? Better run.  
  
When I look myself in my bathroom, I can't help wondering why I'm getting so flushed thinking about Draco. I mean, I'm sure it's normal for people to get a little red and worry so much about what their friends think. Right? 'No, it's not' says a smug voice in my head. I'm sure that it's right.  
  
But I can't like like Draco, it's just wrong. I'm sure that it's just teenage hormones. Yeah, that's right!  
  
Hormones.

* * *

Omniscent POV Draco sat primly in the silver carriage, his back straight against the unforgiving mahogany wood. They never made these carriages for comfort. He sat opposite his parents, which was a change, since his parents rarely came to Gryffindor with him. They always came later, or not at all.  
  
Finally, Draco decided to ask.  
  
"Father," He states in a royal voice, "Why are you coming with me to Gryffindor? Do you not trust me around the royal family? Around Harry? I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
Draco hated to talk in this tone, but he must. All the other high- born children had to too. Even Harry. Hell, even Ron spoke like they were king of the world. It's just the way things are. If you were born to a high and powerful family, you were better then anyone else, naturally. But when we get together, we sit back and have fun like any ordinary peasant. It's a lot of fun.  
  
"Well Draco, not that it's your business, but we have an important meeting with the King and Queen of Gryffindor. Ah! Finally, we're here. Out you get Draco. And try to behave, nothing like last time" Lucius finishes with a pointed stare.  
  
"Yes father" Draco whispers softly before climbing out of the carriage to view the grand palace that he's seen a hundred times.

* * *

Draco POV  
  
I can't believe this!!! Father had the gull to bring up last time!! Sometimes, I swear I hate that man. Last time, tom Riddle came for a visit, the filthy bastard, destroying my country. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all.  
  
Suddenly, I'm bowled over be something. It's not too heavy, but knocked the stuffing out of me. Who was it?! I'll kill them!! How dare they knock over a prince! Gryffindors always were stupid!  
  
Glancing down, I see that it's Harry. 'My Harry. And I'll be damned if I let Riddle have him!' Harry hadn't changed a bit. He still stood a striking 5'11", his black hair still cascaded down his back, still as untamable as ever, and his brilliant emerald eyes still shone like gems. He's gripping me so tight into a bear hug, that I can't breath. Sucks to be me. 'Who the hell are you trying to kid? You love it.' Oh, yea. There's nothing better then having the guy you love hanging off you.  
  
"Oh Dray. I missed you so much. Why didn't you write me? It's been forever." By now, of course, I am painfully aware that I can no longer feel my legs. Merlin, I know I'm going to regret this.  
  
"Harry, I missed you too." 'A lot' I add silently "I know you must be angry at me for the lack of letters, but is it really necessary to strangle the life out of me? And it hasn't been that long. Only a week. A week is too much in my opinion, but still, only a week. You can't have missed me that much." Although I hope that you did.  
  
"Guess what! My coronation is in one year, four months, and sixteen days. Not that I'm counting. I can't wait. I tell you Dray, there are going to be some major changes around here. For example...."  
  
As Harry goes on about how grand Gryffindor will be once he's done with it, I am reminded of a time where Harry would have gladly given up the crown, just to be with me... 

> Begin Flashback  
  
A Three-year-old Harry Potter sprint down the narrow corridor squealing as his best friend, Draco, chases him, laughing. As they round the next corner and run into someone. The King. Lilia, Narcissa, and Lucius all stand behind him, looking amused.  
  
"Harold Alejandro James Potter! What do you think you're doing?! One day you will be king, and when you are, you cannot... must not go careening around like a common peasant child! Use your head, boy!" His father outraged voice booms in their ears.  
  
"But father, I don't want to be king." Harry whines.  
  
His mother, Queen Lilia, kneels down so she is at eye level with the boys and says softly to her son, "What do you want to be then, sweetie?"  
  
Harry thinks for a second, his young face scrunched up in thought. Then, his face brightens and cracks a grin. He speaks one word quite simply. "Draco's."  
  
Draco smiles and grabs Harry from behind, hugging him and rocking, all the while saying "Mine, mine, mine" (A.N. Think in 'finding nemo', the seagulls). Then Harry and Draco take off down the hall, singing 'mine'  
  
The four adults look at each other and a plan is soon formed. They'll bring the boys together each weekend in hopes that they'll soon fall in love.  
  
End Flashback

Smiling softly at the memory, I start to think up something to do today. Anything to get Harry to stop talking about his coronation. Only that depresses me, seeing as you have to be married to be king. And it can't be me. It's a screwed up world all right.  
  
"Harry, what do you say we all go down to town for the day? Just you, me, Ron, and Hermione. It'll be fun. Come on, Coco, you love the town." I've been calling Harry Coco as long as I can remember. It's because of his tan skin and black hair that he reminds me of chocolate. Don't tell him that, 'cause he doesn't know why. And he probably never will.  
  
His face brightens considerably. "That sounds great Dragon! It'll be so much fun. In the name of Merlin, I was nearly putting myself to sleep with that speech. Weren't you bored?"  
  
'Yes' "No, not at all. You could never bore me Harry. Why don't you go get Ron and Hermione? I'll wait here."

* * *

Third POV  
  
Twenty minutes later, the four were waltzing down to the square in their finest. They never saw the carriage of King Thomas Riddle of West Slytherin pulling up at the north gate of the city.

* * *

A.N.-  
  
Does that count as a cliffy?  
  
How was it guys? Let me know. And finally, to all my fabulous reviewers-  
  
Iced-forest- I like stories like this too! That's why I'm attempting to write one. Whether or not it's up to snuff is a different matter all together.  
  
Ladyshinigami- Happy you like the plot. I'm not going to give up on this.  
  
Linny- Please see top note. I'll try for a violent tom, but more people need to want it.  
  
Darkseas- Thanks so much for you support in this story. You may not be my bta, but you really helped me make some choices involving the story.  
  
Chelsea- My amazing beta!!! Need I say more. It's all her, Folks!  
  
D.K. Dracona- you should see my favorites list then. Love your name.  
  
Yana5- It's out now.  
  
Phoenix 3:16- I tried to contact you, but I waited, like, eight days and got no response. Sorry.  
  
Phoenix- Since you asked so nicely, here it is.   
  
If you reviewed, and I don't have you here, you will be in the next chapter, I promise. 


	3. Alleyway Chats

Love of a Prince  
  
By Coco Malfoy2  
  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna ask a little question, and if you know the answer, just raise your hand. If I were J.K. Rowling, would I be sitting on my ass writing fanfiction? Com'on people, it's not hard. No, I would be out writing the sixth book.  
  
Warning- This is slash of the Draco/Harry kind. Don't like, don't read, don't Care. Not my problem. May be Male pregnancy. So let me know if you want it.  
  
I love to write. If you give me a review, I love you too. If you flame me, I don't care. You can't discourage real writers. They don't give a damn if you hate it, they just write.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. I was not in the area at the time and had no access to the computer. Then I got sick and now, my exams are just around the corner. Again, sorry. I'm a horrible person who takes forever on these things. As you may have noticed, my chapters so far are a little screwy. In the prologue, the story titles are different, and in chapter one, the chapter titles are different. I am truly sorry, but my story goes through so much, that sometimes I miss these things. And while we're on the subject of apologizing, I'm also sorry for my blatant lack of originality in this chapter/story. That is all.  
  
What POV do you guys like? I am personally quite fond of Draco. I love Draco, and like the way he is portrayed. . I know he is seriously OOC, but guys, really, he's in love. And love can do that to you. I feel that I can seriously connect to his situation. If truth be told, I'm sure someone from my class is reading this. The guy I like won't even look at me. But why would he when he's got the exotic beauty that is...I mean, she's a lot prettier then me... to bad she don't give a damn about him... yet she still flirts with him!... JB, you rock!!! Sorry, just ranting about my pathetic excuse of a love life ( Idiot boys with stupid mixed signals. Can I get an AMEN out there?). Ironically enough, the guys my best friend...hmmmm... I'm seeing a connection!  
  
Anyhow, I'm trying to decide if I should move this story to mostly Draco's POV ( and some Harry) or if I should continue this random mix of POV's. Also, do you want Harry to continue to be oblivious or come to his senses. I need your input.  
  
Do you guys want me to list my reviewers, thank each one individually, or not at all? Really people, your say matters to me. Talk to me people!!! Also, many people have included me on their author alerts or favorite author pages. If so, I DO know who you are, but make my life easier and PLEASE tell me in a review. Some didn't even review.  
  
I love fanfiction. If you have a great story that you want an extra review on, let me know, people. I'll do it, I swear!! I went and reviewed the stories of a couple of my reviewers. For one author, I read them all, and reviewed my favorite. Again, I love to read Fanfiction.  
  
Alright, now that I am broken into ff.net, you don't need to be so nice. Tell me what sucks, okay?  
  
Let's all thank the heavens for my beta, Chelsea. Hats off to you!!! This would not be possible without you.  
  
This is the longest AN in the history of literature.  
  
I'm sure you're all sick of my endless blabbering by now, so, with the story.  
  
A.N- THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT ESSENTIALLY IMPORTANT.  
  
Chapter two- Alleyway talks  
  
Tom POV  
  
I stalked purposefully towards the towering building that was the castle of Gryffindor. It is finally time to claim what was mine. I am Tom Riddle, King of West Slytherin. At 32 years of age, I am quite young to be a king, but was the only one in line for the throne when my parents were killed in the war that divided my beautiful Slytherin. Those snobbish, stuck-up Malfoys got the useful land while I get the dark, distasteful land that resembles a garbage dump. Words cannot describe my hate for them. That's why I must get Harry Potter. It's the ultimate revenge.  
  
Harry Potter is gorgeous. Clueless and naïve, but still gorgeous. And Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's bratty little son, is deeply in love with him. That's how I'll exact my vengeance. How sweet will this be....  
  
First, I'll have to convince the parents to make young Potter marry me. When that happens, and it will happen, I'll just beat and rape my dear husband and make sure Blondie knows. The idiot will run immediately to the side of his precious Gryffindor love. Give me two minutes, and I'll have him on his knees, begging for the boy's life. I'll trade East Slytherin in exchange for Potter, and kill them both. I love how I think.  
  
'God, how I'd love to have both of them on their knees, begging for each others lives' in vain. They are so obviously in love. Ugh... love..... the very thought makes me sick. But don't worry. I'll make them pay for what they've done to me. You don't mess with Thomas Marvolo Riddle. And soon, the whole world will know that too. All it takes is patience'  
  
And Tom Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh. A laugh that promised great hardships ahead for the young princes.

* * *

Omniscent POV  
  
While Tom Riddle laughed at his great, evil trick, the very people he was plotting against were strolling leisurely around Main Street towards the town center of Hogsmead. The market place was, as always, bustling with activity like a large beehive. It as honestly as if the town never slept. It was so busy, that no one took notice of the royalty in their presence. After all, seeing the prince and his companions among commoners was not a rare occurrence.  
  
And Harry Potter knew this. That's why they always came here. He didn't like all the bowing and scraping of the palace life. It was annoying. He sighed. Soon, this would all be over. As the king of a great and powerful country, you cannot simply pack up and decide to go for a little walk. It simply wasn't what happened. As his father constantly reminded him, 'Any number of things could happen to you.' In the name of Gryffindor's blood, he knows!!! He could get lost, or stampeded or even be killed. But the way he sees things, it hasn't happened yet. Might as well enjoy the free life while it lasts.

* * *

Draco POV  
  
I don't know how it happened. One minute, I knew that we would be the best of friends forever. No wars between Gryffindor and Slytherin in our near future. Anyway, the next thing I knew, I wanted to sob because I realized that that's all we'll ever be. Friends.  
  
I know that it shouldn't....won't....can't happen. I remember a time when I refused to acknowledge the presence of these emotions tumbling inside of me. I have long since grown up and come to terms with the fact that I am in love with my best friend. It's the most wonderful feeling I've ever known. And now, for both our sakes, I must pretend it doesn't exist. I am no fool when it comes to the attentions of Thomas Riddle. It's the land of East Slytherin that he truly wants! And I know that now, I will gladly give it up to keep Harry safe. Oh the tangled lives fate weaves for us. Like a spider. I hate spiders.  
  
'That was really random' I realize.  
  
But honestly, look at him. How could you not love him? I love the way he walks, the way he talks and the way his laugh is so contagious, it could get Duke Severus Snape chuckling. I love the way his hair is so untamed, and curls very gently at the ends. I love the strand of hair that pricks the corner of his left eye. And his eyes!! There like a new spring leaf in a forest of brown. And when they look at you, nothing matters except that Harry is looking at you. Not the guy across the way, but you. I can't help but chuckle at how far gone I am. At this soft sound, Harry turns about to see me. His smile is a mile long.  
  
"What's up, Dray? You okay? Hey!! That rhymes!! Aren't I clever? Hey Dragon! Aren't I clever!?" Oh no. He sounds really hyper. Houston, we have a problem. We got ourselves a prince on a sugar high. That's never a good combination. When I find the no-good-pain-in-the-ass who gave Harry sugar, I'll kill them. Painfully. With a Popsicle stick. Oh yea. I love me.  
  
"Yes Harry. You are without the most amazingly, fantastically clever person on the planet. You put Merlin and Dumbledor to shame." Okay, so I'm laying it on thick, but I also don't want him to blow up at me. Don't get me wrong. I love Harry, with my entire life and more if you want to be precise. But sometimes, for their own good, you have to lie to the people you love.  
  
Ron is giving me the weirdest look that says quite plainly, 'are you crazy'. Well, yes. He leans closer and says just loudly enough for me and Hermione to hear "Are you completely crazy?" See how well I can call these people. "He sounds drunk to me."  
  
"Yes Ron. In a way, I am crazy" 'In love' I add silently. But I best not let them know that.  
  
"Draco, later, you, me, and Ron need to have a little chat about your feelings towards You-Know-Who. Your romantic feelings, if you catch my drift." Hermione intones.  
  
I gulp. There's only one possible reason she'd want to talk. She knows. Damn. I don't know how. I've never been all that obvious. Sure, I look at him more then ought to, I spoil him with lavish gifts, and I always attempt to get him alone....oh shit, I am obvious. I wonder how many others know. I'm in a shit-load of trouble.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Draco's got a girlfriend, Draco's got a girlfriend," Harry begins to sing out to the entire street. Okay, before in was cute, but now that he's got the whole damn world involved, I want to strangle him. Alright, maybe not the whole world, but most of Hogsmead at least.  
  
Hermione flashes me an apologetic look, and I can't help but think that it's come a little late. Just a bit. Oh well. Shit happens.  
  
"Harry, uhh...look, Seamus!! Why don't you go talk to him for a little while? We need to talk to Draco about something important."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys later okay?" Thank god for Harry's clueless nature. He doesn't suspect a thing. Although sometimes I wonder if it's not just pure stupidity that drives him to such obliviousness. I shrug. Probably. I look up just in time to see Harry running toward the leaky cauldron. There goes my defense system. Ten Gallons says that Hermione is right behind me, arms crossed, tapping her foot. I turn. Ten gallons to me. I'm quickly shoved into the nearest alley.  
  
"So..." Hermione starts in an accusing tone, after thrusting me back into a chair. Again with the uncomfortable furniture! "Do you like Harry in a romantic sort of way? Do you possibly love Harry? Do you plan on marrying him in the near future? Huh, huh, huh? Do ya, do ya, do ya?"  
  
"Hermione, love," Ron soothingly whispers to her. "Sweetheart, I love you. As much as a man can. But right now, dear, you're scaring me. I'm sure Draco's floating in the same boat here." I nod my head vigorously in agreement to this statement.  
  
She took a deep breath, before relaxing to speak. "Draco, Ron, I love Harry. Only as a friend, of course!" Hearing the angry growls from both me and Ron. "And I just don't want to see him hurt. But...."  
  
"That goes for me too, you know!" Ron pipes up.  
  
I can literally hear Hermione's teeth grinding in frustration. "Ronnie, dear, would you do me the tiniest little favor and let me finish talking! Geesh, I'm surrounded by idiotic men!"  
  
"Hey!!" I yell. It takes Ron a little longer to understand exactly what just happened, but then he echoes my shout. I roll my eyes, knowing that he's just a little slow.  
  
"What I was trying to say, Draco, if you don't claim Harry, and soon, Harry's parents will have no choice but to give him to Riddle. He'll hurt our Harry! And you know, that with Harry as his husband, he'll finally have that right!"  
  
"I know!" I scream, the pressure finally breaking me. "What am I supposed to do? Waltz right up to him and say, 'Coco, dearest, I love you. Do you love me too?' Yea right. He's a gorgeous guy with an amazing body. He'd think that I was just trying to gull him into giving himself to me. Look, I know Harry doesn't think of me like that, romantically of course. I'm just a friend. Friend who is too old for him. And I....accept that. Don't you see guys, that's just the way things have to be" I know I sound very weary. And for your information......I am.  
  
"Oh of course not. That's unrealistic. Your plan, I mean." Hermione huffs.  
  
"I don't know what to do," I'm almost crying now, I can tell.  
  
Ron is finally shaken out of his reverie and appears to be getting angry.  
  
"Listen!" He grabs me by the arm. "You love Harry right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You want to marry him, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then in the name of Gryffindors sword, put that feeling into action. Or words. I'm not that picky. Just do something."  
  
Hermione's face brightens considerably. "I know! Why don't you try al that romantic stuff Harry's in love with. You know, letters, flowers, chocolate. The basics. He'll fall in love with you in no time. Then, in the end, we'll make sure he's so in love with you that he won't care who you are. It's fool proof."  
  
Ron and I are both staring at her blankly. Then, I smile.  
  
"It's brilliant." I say simply.

* * *

A.N- short, I know, but let me know what you think anyway!! Please? Reviewers: **311** - I thought so too!!! **Amaroq**- Aren't they soooo sweet!? Don't worry, I keep going with this. I don't plan on dieing quite yet. BTW, I'm female and the rest is in my bio. **Lady Slone of Snow Mt**- Thanks!! I'll try... **Chelsea**- Isn't she sweet all??? What a way to pick a person up on a bad day. Glad you like it so much, 'cause guess what? You're beta!!! And what a beta indeed! Let's give her another hand, people! **child of the new dawn**- I can't wait either. I don't have much of this planned. I have the next 3 chapters planned, but no further. **Driven to insanity**- I rather liked that part too. I wrote it during socials class. See what boring old geography can do? **spygirl5**- And I am ready to write. **Chrissy Potter**- Will do!! Linny- Hi again!!! My computers very screwed, but I'll try to post real fast. **Yana5**- No offence, but are there any stories on ff.net that you haven't reviewed? Honestly, you're everywhere. Maybe we just like the same kind of fic. l**inda**- You're the only person who answered those questions. Thanks!! It really helps. s**ailorbaby16**- Good, wait and see, and you just found out. There, answered all your questions. **Pine-Apple 01**- Just Did. **Dark Seas**- Thanks Misty. You rock, babe. **Iced- forest**- Yep. Thanks, I was really unsure. This is my first time posting. And it is pure goodness, isn't it? Did I mention that I love your name?  
  
Also, Thanks to the following people for putting me on their Favorite author's page:  
  
**Dark Seas, HP Girl 28  
**  
Thanks to the following people for putting me on their Author alerts:  
  
**D.K Dracona, Phoenix 3:16, iced- forest, Pure Dreaming Angel, Magical Pen, Marshes to Banks, child of the new dawn, HPDM-Slash-Rocks, xan3  
**  
And **Nay Nymic**- I wrote to my beta the second you submitted me as an author alert, all excited. I had no idea you were reading this. I had to respond to this on separately, since I love your veela fic soooo much. No really, I adore it. You were my inspiration to gather up my little courage (I'm more Slytherin then anything. We're brave, but not stupid) and post my own story. I am absolutely over the moon that you might even look at this fic. Thanks!!!!!! 


	4. Wise Old Woman

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be.  
  
Warnings: Slash, Oblivious Harry and Draco in love. Maybe male preg. In the very, very far future.  
  
Hey all, I've changed my pen name. It means Strong Serpent, but I doubt you care, so we'll get to the story.....  
  
A couple thing to say before we enter the wonderful world of slash:  
  
1)Thank you to **semisweet** for inspiration for this chapter. You will be a character later on. Sumi Pham will enter next chapter. I'm sure of it.

2)Thanks to **Lady Slone of Snow Mt.,** for answering a burning question of mine and encouraging me to get my useless ass in gear. I actually felt like someone cared about my writing. This chapter is for you!!!

3)Like it says above, this chapter is dedicated to **Lady Slone of Snow Mt.**

4)Thanks to my awesome Beta, **oOJade-DragonOo**. Otherwise known as **Chelsea**. Couldn't have done this without you. Can't believe you put up with my constant changing of the plot. You rock, girl!!!

5)I know Tom plan is irrational and could be done in so many ways, but he's insane. He doesn't know any better. He'll grow a brain later on.

6)If anyone's interested, Alena means light. (You'll get it when you finish the chapter.)

6)I worked out the exact date. It's April 15th.  
  
Enough of me, time to see Draco. Poor Guy... Do you think I should give him a break? Nah....

**Love of a Prince**

By **Nyoka Li**

**Chapter Three: Wise Old Woman**

* * *

**Draco POV  
**  
"It's brilliant" I say.  
  
I honestly thought the plan could work. After all, all I wanted was to make my best friend fall in love with me, no big. I realized long ago that I wanted more than his body. At first I was unsure, seeing as the dreams were always very physical. It was obvious that I wanted his heart as well after I started picturing our children. There would be three boys and a girl. The boys would have my hair and Harry's eyes and the girl would be the exact opposite. Messy raven locks and piercing silver for the eyes.  
  
Despite this, I'm still inexplicitly nervous about the whole thing. Thousands of questions roll through my head. Well, not questions, more like 'what ifs?' You know how it is. You worry about every single thing that can go wrong, and everything that can't. That's exactly how I feel.  
  
Now, onto the plan. Harry is in love with love first and foremost. The number of times he has confided in me about his need, and desire, for love is incredibly large. Because of this, I also happen to know exactly what he wants in a relationship. He'd love to get love letters, flowers, chocolates, and, given time, kisses. So, naturally, I'll give them to him.

Turning back to Hermione, and completely ignoring Ron, I state this. My plan is then carefully laid out there in the alley. Not the smartest of my many plans, as I would later find. It takes about ten minutes. Ron constantly expresses the notion that Harry will find us, but we dismiss this immediately. Seamus has more then enough personalities to keep Harry completely occupied for quite a while.

"Draco, are you sure about this" Hermione queries after I've told her my entire plan. I stare.

"Guys....."Ron mummers softly, staring at the main street.

"Not now Ron." I snipe offhandedly before turning towards Hermione. "'Mione, this whole thing was your plan. I just came up with the minor details. Why is this a problem all of a sudden?" I'm starting to get frustrated. Why is it that whenever someone does something not according to her plans, she immediately dismisses it as a bad idea?

Again, Ron pipes up. "But Draco....I really think you should know about this....."

"Ron, later!" We both yell. Frustration is overwhelming me at this point.

"Fine." He grumbles under is breath, glancing up the alley before racing off down the street. We both pay him no heed. What ever he needs to say can wait till we're done. Yes, he'll be angry for a few days, probably hanging out with Seamus and Dean for a while and completely ignore us, but he'll get over it. He always did have a red- haired temper.

"Oh but Draco, this is practically suicide on your part! Harry tends to be quite a bit homophobic. Either that or he has no idea to the possibility of two men being together. You're one of my best friends, and I really, really don't want to see you hurt. And that's exactly what'll happen when Harry catches wind of this. You know Harry better then anyone. He'll rip out your heart, put it in a blender and hit frappe. And he won't even realize he's doing it. If you tell him, it'll be the end of you!!"

"That's exactly it Hermione. If he finds out. Hint the key word _'if'_ in there. He doesn't need to find out until the end. As a matter of fact I'd bet my life he won't, until I tell him."

"'_If_'..." Hermione mummers softly under her breath before smirking, "'_If_' is good. _'If'_ works for me."

* * *

****

**Normal POV**  
  
Harry Potter sat silently at the stool of a local pub, listening to Seamus Finnigan, a close friend of his father's friend's son or something of the such, drone on about curtain designs for his new castle. As you can imagine, it was not the most interesting conversation that one Harry Potter had ever had. He was now very much over his drunken like state, and desperate to get out. Thinking quickly, Harry thought up an excuse.

".....and in forest green room, you know, the guest bedroom, I was thinking of getting those gold curtains I saw in the market yesterday. What do you think?" Seamus looked towards his raven haired friend, eager for his input.

Standing up, Harry pays for his drink before scooping up his coat. Turning to Seamus, he speaks quite quickly, as though trying to get out, and fast.

"Look, Seamus, don't think I'm not having a blast talking to you, cause I am, but Draco just came into town for the day, and I really should be with him. Sorry."

He turns and strolls regally towards the door. Turning once more towards Seamus he says, "Oh, and Seam? If you're going to put green with gold, you'd be better off getting the sheer curtains. Without them, you would have the room looking stuffy and overdone."

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Clearly mad about getting his ideas shot down, Seamus nods before turning back to his drink.

The prince steps out the door into the fresh spring air. It was still very cold, at least for April 15th. Wondering where his friends could be, Harry simply walked around. Suddenly, passing an alleyway, a flash of vivid orange hair caught his attention. _'Yep, that's Ron all right_.' He thought, before sneaking forward. Slinking quietly around the corner, Harry peeked in the alley and tried to hear what was being said.

Draco's baritone voice fills the air first. Leaning little closer, I catch most of what he's saying. "I know! What am I supposed to do? Waltz right up to him and say, 'Coco, dearest, I love you. Do you love me too?'"  
  
'_What?! He loves me?! He can't possibly...._' But Draco's not done breaking down my world.  
  
"Yea right. He's a gorgeous guy with an amazing body. He'd think that I was just trying to gull him into giving himself to me. Look, I know Harry doesn't think of me like that, romantically of course. I'm just a friend. Friend who is too old for him. And I....accept that. Don't you see guys, that's just the way things have to be"  
  
'He sounds so weary, as if this has been on his back for years. But it couldn't have it...'  
  
Thoughts fill his head as he slides down the stone wall, a shocked expression on his face Passers-by stare, before resuming their daily lives. One woman is kind-hearted enough to help me. She crouches down near me and mummers softly.  
  
"Hello dear. Don't mind an old lady asking, but are you quite alright child. Tell Alena, Alena knows a thing or two about a thing or two. You don't live as long as me and pick up on some stuff. I can help sweetheart."  
  
"I don't know," Harry snipes sarcastically to the woman. "Try shattered illusions, lost dreams, and fallen friendships."  
  
"Hmmm..."she says. "Normal kid stuff then?" The prince nods. She continues, as though she never even noticed a reaction from him.  
  
"This is about Master Malfoy, isn't it." Seeing his incredulous look, Alena smiles. "Some things are sacred my dear, and so are couples. People try not to interfere with some couples because they are meant to be. Take your lovely friend Hermione for a moment. Do you remember when that handsome warrior from Hufflepuff, Krum came to town and everyone tried to break them up when they showed an interest in one another? It's because everyone who knows her realizes that she belongs to Lord Ronald, just as you belong to Master Malfoy. No one interferes. And everyone tries to keep you from that awful Riddle character."  
  
Now that this surprising revelation has been made, Harry gets a good look at this woman. She seems about 80 years old, but doesn't look it. Her kind, sensible looking face is framed by a crown of long white locks, with lilies intertwined. Her chocolate eyes are filled with sympathy for the young prince, as well as a hidden sorrow that time has placed there. All the while, she is smiling sadly, occasionally glancing down the alley where the royals are talking.  
  
Harry gasped and his eyes widened. '_The alley_!' They could see him at any moment!! Still facing his friends, Harold takes a deep breath and murmurs something, more to the wall then anyone else.  
  
"So everyone expects me to wed Dray? Just like that? I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't do that." Suddenly, Ron turns around, and stares, wide- eyed at Harry. Taking off down the street, Harry rounds the corner and disappears from Alena's sight. Continuing on her way, the old woman sighs and whispers to herself as she walks, attracting the stares of many others.  
  
"So what they say is true. Denial is not just a river in Egypt....how interesting....very interesting..." 

* * *

**Harry POV  
**  
I run down the street, tears streaming down my face as I race towards my palace and childhood home. How could I have not have realized this before? I could have prevented it from happening all together!!! How could he love me??!! I'm a guy and he's my best friend. I never should have left Seamus's side to look for them, but I must admit I did want to see Draco again. I waited all week to see him and I was not going to waste a second. You can only imagine how much I regret that now.  
  
I heard the a lot. Maybe not a lot, but I defiantly heard enough. I'm almost worried that I'll never be able to think of him the same way again. I think Ron may have seen me at the end before I took off. He won't tell though. Knowing them, they'll disregard him for a while and he'll storm out in a huff. Maybe after me. I hope so. I really need someone to talk to about this.  
  
I never gave much consideration to the fact that someone could love me. I mean really love me. I mean, my parents love me, and so do my friends, but that's not the same as someone being in love with me. I always assumed I would be forced to marry some girl from a highborn family to take the throne with me as my Queen. There would never be anything but children and hopefully respect between us. All the peasants and commoners admired me for being the prince, not for just being Harry. But no one really knows the real Harry, except for Ron, Hermione and Draco.  
  
I've been admired--worshipped even—all my life. I'm the crown prince for heavens sake. It is only natural. But people tend to think I'm a demi-god or something. They were too dumb to realize that they weren't actually seeing my true self, or they wanted so desperately to believe that what they were seeing was truly the way I was. That it was real, when it wasn't. But what they were actually seeing was a carefully constructed facade. A fake persona created to protect me from them getting to close to find the person inside of the crown. And I was good at it. Amazingly good. No one ever got close to the core me that was me.  
  
Then, Draco Malfoy steeped in. We had been meeting since I was a baby, but, contrary to popular belief, we hadn't gotten along very well at first. It's weird, everyone in both of our countries thought that we had immediately become friends, but they thought wrong. I think we only became friends after three to four years or something. I had dirtied my new outfit when we were at his palace. I was crying, because I could only imagine how angry my father would be, let along my mother. That day, Draco came to my rescue for the first time, but certainly not the last. Despite him being three years my senior, he was far too short for his age. That's changed quite a lot. Now I'm the one who's too short while he towers over me. He lent me a similar pair of cloths till we got home. I don't think my parents noticed. If they did, they didn't say anything. It wasn't much, and it wasn't an epic story of bravery and heroics, but from that day on, Draco Malfoy was my best friend. That hasn't changed at all. Till now.  
  
I don't know what I should do. Should I confront him about the conversation or should I continue as I was and pretend that this isn't tearing me up inside? Or maybe...maybe I should.....but that's cruel..... 

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Normal POV  
**  
After Ronald Weasley took off in a huff, he headed directly towards the local pub. Pushing the door so hard that it smashed against the opposite wall, splintering, he walked angrily towards the bar. Sliding into his seat next to Seamus Finnigan, he ordered a firewhiskey that he was too young to drink. However, rules are bent for friends of the royal family. The bartender put the drink in front of him and took off, not wanting to be caught serving a drink to an underage.  
  
"Bad day?" Seamus drawled slightly drunkenly from his seat.  
  
"And getting worse..."Ron replied.  
  
"What could possibly be so bad?"  
  
Ron snorted before putting his drink back to his mouth. "Draco!" He spat afterwards, as if that explained everything. It did.  
  
"Ahhhh.... Coming up with another of those 'Seduce Harry ideas' that don't have a hope in the world of working." Obviously Draco's under thought plans were quite common.  
  
"Well, this one could work. But now things are complicated. Harry heard. I'm not sure how much, but he defiantly heard. What do I do?"  
  
"Sounds to me like you ought to talk to him. He'll need you more then anything." Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said thoughtfully. "Yeah!!! Seamus, you make a lot of sense when you're drunk. I gotta go find Harry. See ya around!!" Ron ran outside after throwing a few coins on the counter to pay for his drink.  
  
Seamus Finnigan watched Ron race out of the pub in search, before ordering another drink. Raising it to his lips, he smirks.  
  
"Drama, drama, drama..."

* * *

**A.N.  
**  
Definitely not worth the wait. Next time it won't be so long. I swear. If I get anywhere close to being more then a month, send me an angry email. I do appreciate them!!  
  
To my Reviewers: I love you all!!!!  
  
**child of the new dawn-** I'm no good with dialogue, but if you like it..... **NayNymic-** you deserve it. Makes mine crawl too. I'm see what I can do. **Lady Slone of Snow Mt-** See the top. You rock!! I can speak French quite fluently. It's writing it that I have a problem with. **IceAngel8-** It's really not that hard. I write what I want, when I want, whether you like it or not. I'm kidding. Thanks!! **Chelsea-** Again, see top. You still rock!! **Yana5-** Not drank, just on a sugar high. He's too young to drink. Even though he did in this chapter. But he's a prince!! **Driven to insanity-** Don't worry about that guy, he's nothing on Draco. BTW, next time you're strangling Tom, invite me. Then I won't feel so left out. **KaLyN-** My MSN isn't working. And sure, he's hot.....for an insane guy..... Don't hurt me!!!! **Lady Mona-** 1) Tom is insane; he's not supposed to make sense. 2) He ain't clueless anymore. HEE HEE HEE 3) I'm sticking with vengeful!! It suits the situation a little better, but he may grow a brain a little later on. 4) I'd like some suspense, so I'm switching between Draco and Harry with a few random characters in between. Thanks for your input!! **SadieW-** I love fuffy!Draco!!! He's so cute!! **A-Brighter-Dawn-** Got it, another chapter. Not a problem. After all, nothings impossible for SuperMeaghan!!! Lol. **iluvwillturner-** Thanks. Oh, and your story, it was nothing. **Ladyshinigami-** Thanks for your input and answering my email. **FadedGlitter-** What a strange coincidence. I like your work too!!! Thanks for adding me to you favorites. Rock on!!!  
  
Well, that's it for me. Good authors don't beg for feedback. But no one said I was good. Please review. If you want of course. 


	5. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I seem to be under a horrible disillusion that I own Harry potter. But, as I have been informed several times, I don't. I think I'm gonna cry. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone… sob

**Warnings:** Slash, Draco in love. Maybe male preg. In the very, very far future. Idiotic tom. For the last time, He is insane, he don't know any better.

Hey people, I'm not dead!!! There are a few notes before we begin.

1) Thanks to **Lady Slone of ****Snow****Mt.**for getting on my ass and getting me to write harder. You rock!!

2) Thanks to my awesome Beta, **oOJade-DragonOo**. Otherwise known as **Chelsea**. Couldn't have done this without you. Can't believe you put up with my constant changing of the plot. Love ya!!!

3) The date in the story is mid April. The 15th to be exact. Just incase you wanted to know.

4) There are two new characters that appear briefly in this chapter. These are not Mary Sues. One is based on a reviewer and one is based on **Sumi Pham**, the person who gave me inspiration in chappie three. The reviewer is **A-Brighter-Dawn**. Check out her stories. I'm a fan of Light in the Shadows.

5) This chapter is dedicated **Pchihuahua**, who reviewed this story 4 times!!! BTW, you're absolutely nuts if you think I'm giving you such a tiny role in this story.

6) Okay, I'm perfectly aware that this is very overdue, but I had to be an idiot and forgot to send it to my beta for a week. I swear!! It was done 2 weeks ago. I thought I sent it, but didn't. Sorry.

7) I've also decided to give a last minute partial dedication to my sister, **Chelsea** (no, not my beta). We haven't been getting along lately. I'm completely anonymous on , so she doesn't know that this is her. But it's better then admitting she's right. It'll give me peace of mind. I'm too prideful to admit that I'm sorry.

8) If any reviewers also want to be in my stories, let me know. I'll email you if I can fit you in somewhere.

9) I got **20 reviews** for the last chapter. Thank you guys soooooo much. I still think you're all insane for liking this, but who am I to complain. Thanks at the end of the chapter.

10) **This story does have a plot. Yes, I have the skeleton, but this was really the last chapter I planned. It's out in the open for input. I know it seems we're running in circles, but that is not the case. I do know approximately where I'm headed with this.**

11) This is the last one, I promise. On one hand, I'm glad so many people put me on their favorites and author alerts, but on the other hand, I never heard from 90 of them. If you like it, please drop a review, even if it's only to say, **"I like it".** I **WANT** to hear from you.

****

****

**Love of a Prince**

**Chapter Four: Confusion**

By **Nyoka Li**

* * *

After finally reaching the palace, I run directly towards my garden. As the largest garden in the palace, and most likely Gryffindor, I find it to be quite relaxing. Striding in, I quickly take notice of several gardeners and servants milling about. Right now, I just need to be alone. Oh, the advantages of being royalty. 

"Everyone, clear out! I need my privacy! That's an order! In other words, move!" I really don't know what got into me, but at that moment, I felt a lot like King Thomas of West Slytherin. I felt evil, mean, arrogant and cruel. And then I got over it. No one ever said that I had to stay guilty.

After everyone had hurried out, at an impressive speed mind you, I collapse onto a stone bench. I'm both physically and emotionally drained, but I have to think about this. I can't see him again, not till I'm sure exactly how I feel about him.

I thought before that there was a possibility that I might like him as a little more then a friend. I mean, he's smart, handsome, and incredibly charming. But he's also arrogant, conceited, and pompous. I guess that must be what love is. Noticing everything good about them and loving them, but also knowing they're faults, and still loving them even more for it.

_'Wow that was deep._' I think, laying there on the bench, hair spread out around my head, staring at the sky. Tears begin to fall from my eyes, for absolutely no apparent reason. Maybe just all the emotions I have come across today, all the surprises form everyone. I feel betrayed by Ron and Hermione. They knew the entire time? But I forgive them. I would do the same thing if I were them. Draco can be very persuasive. I should know. The number of times he's talked me into doing the most idiotic things is very high. Like the time we had a hose race and accidentally caused a chain of events that took the ear off the statue of Merlin in the palace gardens. And believe me; it's very hard to break a brass statue. He's always getting me into trouble. But then, he's always there to dig me back out of trouble again.

I look up at the huge statue next to me. Poor little earless statue. I talk to him a lot. Sure, he can't answer, but it's better them spilling your guts to a friend who turns around and tells the media all about it. That's from personal experience. Sometime, when I talk to him, it's almost like he can hear me. Giving a small smile, I look down again.

"I'll bet you never had problems like this" I whisper to Merlin. His face continues to stare in the direction of Slytherin, looking stern and proud.

"That's what I though." I mutter bitterly. I know it sounds crazy, but I think Merlin here actually listens to me. He asks nothing of me, but gives me endless support. I don't know, but sometimes you've just got to let your feelings out to an inanimate object. For some people, it's stuffed animal, for other, the mirror. And for me, it's a fifty foot statue of the greatest King to ever live.

It's actually quite a formidable creation. Fifty feet or so of solid brass, encrusted with gold and silver where acceptable, such as in the eyes, or the buttons of his extravagant uniform. The man's tastes were quite obvious. He liked the best. One must truly wonder how he managed to be the greatest ruler in the history of Gryffindor when he was so vain. But then, vanity isn't a crime, so long as it doesn't get out of hand. Every great ruler must have some self-respect to truly gain the respect of his people.

I chuckle. If that's the truth, then Draco will be a better king then Merlin. He has a habit of being a little over obsessive about himself. My little interlude it brought to a close as footsteps echo off the stone corridor nearby, clearly heading in this direction.

This is agitating. I just want to be left alone!! Is that so hard to understand? Idiot servants, they never do their job. You tell them to leave, and they're back in five minutes. You ask them to hurry with dinner, and you end up waiting half an hour for your meal. I sometimes wonder why I bother with them at all.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I snap, turning around. And coming face to face with a freckle-faced redhead by the name of Ronald Weasley. Great. Quite possibly the last person I want to talk to right now, after Draco.

Raising his hands in surrender, Ron backs up a little to give me more room. Sighing, and also knowing that I have been defeated by the puppy eyes, I motion for him to sit down next to me. He does.

"Harry" He begins in a tone that signifies that he really does not want to be here at all. "You're one of my best friends, so you know that I am hopeless at lying, so I'll be honest with you. I know you heard Draco and Hermione in the Alley. And I know you must be upset about it, but what can you do? It's not like you can tell him to stop liking you, and he will. He wants you Harry, and Malfoy's always get what they want. Except, you know, that whole war thing, but hey, that's not important. And when"

I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. All through his little talk, Ron's been steadily speeding up, and now, he's moved into babbling. I tell him so.

"Right then, what I'm saying is that people make mistakes. All the time. Take the Trojans, okay. They bet on the wrong horse. And Pandora had that box thing going on. I just don't think that you should let this be yours."

"Gee Ron, thanks, but I'm a big boy now. I can tie my own shoes and everything. I don't need your help." For some reason, I'm crying again. And not just a few tears, I've got the water works going on full throttle now. Ron turns to me and hugs me tightly. Something tells me that he's doing it more for him then for me, but at the moment, I don't care.

"I'm only sixteen!! He can't possibly love me can he?" I sob softly into the arms of my close friend. No matter how upset I am at Draco, I simply can't deny that being in his arms feels much better. Ron seems to offer me only delicate comfort, while with Draco, I feel safe and secure, like nothing evil will be able to touch me. Not now, not ever. Now I'm almost certain there's more to our friendship then I'd like to believe. I've nearly accepted the fact that I was in serious denial for quite a while there. But then, I'm also staring to wonder how I ever missed the fact that he loves me. Now that I think about it, it really has been sitting in front of my face for a while now. I truly am an idiot.

"I'm not sure Harry" Ron answers me honestly. "The way he talks sometimes, I wouldn't doubt it. I actually think he might care for you more then his entire winter wardrobe. Owwww."

I smacked Ron upside the head. Leaning away, I glare at Ron, my angular face the very picture of annoyance, emerald eyes blazing with a strange fire. "I know he's vain Ron, but not that much!!! Give the guy a break. When you're that gorgeous, you can afford to be vain." I get up and run out of the garden, realizing that I just called my best friend, the man who loves me, gorgeous.

* * *

Well, that gorgeous guy certainly is hard to find. After leaving Ron in the gardens to think about how stupid it is to insult Draco in front of me, I head off to find said guy. He is leaving in a half hour, and I know that I am expected to spend that time with him. Otherwise, people would get suspicious. Namely my parents, Ron and Hermione and Draco himself. The best thing to do until I get myself sorted out is to act like nothing is wrong. _'That's right Harry, you heard nothing.'_

I find Draco walking towards the palace with Hermione, both whispering under their breath to each other. I confidently waltz up to them and squeeze myself between them.

"Hey Hermione." I greet warmly. I can't stay mad at Hermione. "Hello Draco." But apparently, I can stay mad at Draco. For some reason, I can't keep the coldness out of my voice. Maybe it's just that he kept something this important to me hidden for so long.

"Hey Coco. Are you mad? Sick? Oh no, your sick aren't you? I knew we shouldn't have left you alone!! Your immune system is shit, and I left you all alone. What kind of lo... friend am I?"

I laugh. I'm not quite sure, but I think he was going to say lover. Someone's been up all night thinking of me. Maybe it's the way he's always so concerned about me, but suddenly, I'm not so mad at him anymore.

"I'm fine Draco, really. It's just something Ron said that made me so mad. It's nothing. Ignore me." I'm getting steadily better at lying through my teeth.

"Lord Malfoy?" A voice interrupts us. A well dressed servant has somehow approached us without us noticing.

"Yes? What can we do for you?" Hermione answers for him. Always the polite one.

"The carriage is waiting to take the Lord Malfoy back to East Slytherin."

Draco sighs and straightens up. "Coming"

He turns back to me. "See you Harry. Bye Hermione. I'll be seeing you." Draco turns again, and follows the servant toward the entrance hall.

"Sooner then you think" I mutter under my breath. I fully intend on seeing him again before the next visit. Maybe I'll go see him this time.

* * *

Merlin's bones, he hated this. Hated this with a passion that he could not ignore. How could life possibly be so cruel as to make him love someone who can never feel the same way? Fate's a bitch, and she's out for Draco Malfoy. And he can't do anything about it. You can't cure love. But you can ignore it.

Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on his green and ebony bed back in his country of Slytherin. He didn't know what time it was, and it didn't matter. Sleep was clearly not coming to him tonight. Every time he closed his eyes, and pair of sparkling emerald eyes appeared before him.

'_What the hell am I going to do?'_ The questioned echoed against the walls of his mind. _'I've done a lot of thinking in the last hours, and it certainly didn't help that the entire day was spent around Harry. My plan has some seriously gaping holes in it, and I can't for the life of me figure out what to fill them with.'_

A hard knock on his door signaled the end of his inner conversation. After Draco sighed and went to the door, and taking his sweet time, he pulled the heavy oak door open to reveal his close friends. Dawn, Sumi, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Vince and Greg all grinned at him from the door frame.

"Hey Draco!!" Piped Dawn Phillas, pushing past him and entering his room, others following her. "We thought we'd come by and chat for a while. Hope that's okay with you."

The daughter of a powerful Duke, the pretty redhead was engaged to Blaise Zabini, who clearly loved her. She was defiantly the smarter one of the two, and had a zero tolerance policy for stupidity. Hence why she got huffy at Draco whenever he talked about Harry. It was obvious that they belonged together. If he couldn't see it, that counted as stupidity in her books.

"Not at all. I was nearly driving myself crazing in here." He replied to her question.

"And we absolutely couldn't have that. What a tragedy for East Slytherin. We'd miss you terribly." Came an annoyed voice of Sumi Pham. Tending to be a very depressive character, Sumi was the exact opposite of her best friend, Dawn. And with her jet black hair and black eyes, she defiantly looked the part, once you added on her expression and dress style that is.

"Sum, be nice. I've had a rough day." Draco mutters in a tired voice, before collapsing back on the bed. "I really don't need this right now."

"Yeah guys, give him a break." Pansy abolishes. "He just spent the entire day at Gryffindor being dragged around to Merlin-Knows-Where for hours. And this was after he spent all night dreaming about Harry, so just lay off."

"Yeah!!" Draco exclaims, clearly agreeing with Pansy. "Wait...How did you know?"

"Well, I wasn't spying on you"

"That's a relief"

"I paid the servants to do it for me"

"WHAT!!!"

"I mean, why do something yourself when you can get someone else to do it for you, right?" She looks up at him, seemingly hopeful.

'_But I know better. She's just trying to get under my skin and make me confess. Not going to happen.'_ The thought echoes in his mind as Draco makes up his mind.

"Guys, I really want to be alone right now, okay?"

'_Great, I've resorted to pleading.' _

"But.." Pansy stutters before Blaise cuts her off.

"Of Course Draco. Come on, let's go everyone. How about drinks at the Hog's Head. My treat."

* * *

A knock on the carved oak door brings Tom Riddle out of his sleep. Getting off the bed, he strides towards the door, pulling it open to reveal a young man standing in the hall. 

"What?" He snaps at the boy. Patience is a virtue that Riddle simply doesn't have. Cruelty is.

"The king and Queen of Gryffindor will see you now."

Riddle rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, where are they. I really haven't got all day."

"Straight down that hall and down the staircase. Take a left and it's the door in the end of the hall."

"Alright. I'm going."

Tom Riddle started down the hall towards the Throne Room, mentally setting out his argument as to why he should be allowed to wed Prince Harold of Gryffindor.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Again, if you want to be in here, let me know. By the way, I'm very aware(I'm using that saying a lot) that this is not worth the wait, but I really have nothing else to add here. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

**child of the new dawn**- no, he's not, but that's not a bad idea… **Katlyn**- I'm going to try your idea for this chapter, but if people find it hard to read, I'm going back. You teacher is strict. And Honey, I got no idea what this time period is. I though of it taking place in the present, with no magic, in an alternate dimension that has monarchy, but otherwise pretty normal. I call it Tealeia! I'm quite proud of it. I'm copywriting the name. About the Ron thing, girl, I got no clue what you're talking about, but I'll smile and pretend. You're a bit of a day ruiner. Just Kidding. **Lady Slone of Snow Mt-** Again, thanks so much for reviewing and helping me getting my butt in gear. **oOJade-DragonOo-** You're on my fave's too!! **Sumisweet**- if he didn't before he does now. **Psychotic Pen**- Thanks for that compliments. I like your veela stories. Very well written. I recommend them to all my readers. **Raven's Light**- Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the wait. **Yana5**- I know that. You don't need to tell me that. **BlahnessMucho**- Thanks. **Crissy Potter**- Don't worry about it. Nice to hear that you're enjoying yourself with this. **DARKMARK33LV**- Well, it was an original idea, until a few weeks ago, when quite a few similar stories popped up. Harry has now kinda confronted his feelings. Hope you're happy now. **Queen of the Slash**- I fixed the quote originally and gave you credit, but then I deleted all quotes in my bio. There's just to many. You're not neurotic and obsessive. **FadedGlitter-** Glad you like it. I love your stories too. I'd say I'll wait for you're stories, but you're already back. Keep it up. **Shoal**- thanks for your input, I have precious few people answering that question. **Kurama&Karasus Daughter**- If that happens, I invite you all to flame me. There is a plot to this, and I know all (not). **Pchihuahua-** I'm gonna answer this chapter by chapter. 1) I know, it's a funny name. I wanted him to be unique. I like it. 2) I like the comparison too. He's got a clue now. But iagree, he's an idiot. A lot of people liked Baby Draco and Harry. Why? 3) Nice mental image. I wanted to slap Harry too. I was on a bit of a sugar high. I like gummy bears. 4) I like fluffy sweetness too!!! Thanks for putting me on your faves. **Countess Izara-** Girl, you just reviewed as I got this chapter back from my beta. Yes, it's high time for a review. Yes, finally, someone gets it!! Tom is not sane; therefore, he makes no sense. THANK YOU!!!! P.S. don't beat yourself about missing out. All you've really missed is short chapters, long waits, and endless author's notes. Glad you like it though.

That's it for me. Again, please review if only to "I like it". I love hearing from you. Bye all, love y'all to bunches.

**Nyoka Li**


End file.
